ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Lillian Cledwyn
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strengths: Loyalty, Leadership, Intelligence, Gentle, Confident, Defensive. Weaknesses: Stubborness, Lack of Control, Immaturity, Distrustful. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? All Lillian wants is generally a happy life, right now. Her mind hasn't been made up about later. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Spending time with her parents, James, and Tristan outside by a local pool. She enjoys all of their company and her dad and godfather's teasing back and forth of each other. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? A locket from her father; family picture; photo album; one of James's stuffed animals; and a small suitcase of clothes. This is all because of her strong connection to her family and godfather and his son. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Lillian has been sheltered from the wizarding society since her birth, kept firmly away from all of the fighting of the MACUSA building, so she doesn't know of what she would want to change. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Her house choice doesn't matter to her, only that she would like to be in Thunderbird like her father if it comes down to it. She's open to any house. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Lillian is, to say the least, one of the nicest kids people will ever meet. She's honest, but not in the brutally honest way like her godfather is at times. She is also quite intelligent, and enjoys being able to use her quick mind. She can easily get Os and EEs in classes, and even though her father is the Charms Professor, she enjoys his stern hand and learning style. She is also quite stubborn like her mother, which can be both good and bad at times. Lillian is also very loyal to people who manage to gain her trust, such as her parents and godfather, and his son, James. She loves playing mind games... Like too much, but seems to enjoy it and seems to keep her busy, so her parents don't do anything about stopping her. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Finlay Cledwyn and Callista Zarikos had been best friends since they were young. It wasn't until Finlay turned eleven, though, that things started to change. His feelings started to get more... figured out, and he soon contacted Calla, basically beginning their pen-pal relationship. Once he moved to America and Calla to England, their letters slowed down as they both started School, but one thing was for certain: Finlay knew that his feelings leaned towards love for Calla and if it was the last thing he would do, he would marry her. Keep in mind, he figured this out when he was THIRTEEN. After graduation on both ends, the two met again in England. Calla was unemployed and Finlay was in training as a Healer at St. Mungo's. Over the months, they reconnected, and soon married. The Cledwyns returned to America, where Finlay took on a position as Charms Professor and Head of Pukwudgie House, while Calla stayed home and did various other jobs, most commonly subbing. It wasn't until a few months later that their lives changed forever. On May 23rd, 2025, Lillian Rose Cledwyn entered the world. She was normal length and weight for a newborn, but had a layer of downy blonde fuzz covering her head. Neither of her parents knew who she would take after, since both had blonde hair, and decided to wait. Finlay chose her first name, seeing that he often called Calla his Calla Lily, and Lily into Lillian wasn't that far of a stretch. So, Lillian Rose it was. What was ironic was that Finlay's best school friend, Tristan Anderson, was named as godfather, and the Cledwyns were named as godparents to his own son. It was a classic you-name-me-as-your-kid's-godfather-I'll-name-you-as-mine thing. Lillian and James, Tristan's son, were as thick as thieves from the minute they were first introduced, leading to more headaches for all of their parents. Lillian's first five years of life passed normally, and also her first sign of magic appeared during this time. When her mother was busy with dishes, instead of playing with Lillian, the younger girl startled to wail, and the glass cabinets behind her, the ones that stored all of the Cledwyn family movie collection, shattered suddenly. Calla turned, and immediately began to comfort Lillian, who was scared out of her mind. She cleaned up everything, and sat down to explain what had just happened to Lillian. She finally understood, and is excited for her letter to Ilvermorny once she becomes of age... alongside with James. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Evelina Voznesenskaya. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood. Finlay Cledwyn. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None. 6) What year is your character in? She's six, so she'll be entering in the year of 2037. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 2; Madison and Finlay. None. ---- Horned Serpent and Wampus have chosen Lillian Cledwyn. Bold the house she's chosen. Category:Sorted Category:Sorting